vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
June 11, 2011
Game Session: June 11, 2011 *Storyteller: Doom *Format: Skype 'Characters Present:' *Devon Hollant *Madison Kinde *Evan Kinde *Mahdi *Nasty Nate 'Summary:' Summary here 'Entire Log' 9:05:09 PM doom: The sun has risen and set; it is one night later. 9:05:49 PM doom: I'm going to assume the scene is the Caliphate, considering that is the nominal pack haven when you get right down to it. 9:06:10 PM doom: ...If anyone's got anything to do before heading there, do tell. 9:07:34 PM Mahdi: Can't think of anything in particular. 9:08:27 PM Madison: Madison takes Doggheim for a walk and he goes potty. Authorities are called hours later to the scene of what witnesses claim is 'most of a farm animal, de-skinned'. 9:11:01 PM Nasty Nate: Nate stops by Stinky Pete's to repay him. The method of payment is a girl he found wandering the street which he subsequently bound and gagged and left near Pete's haven. 9:12:30 PM Devon: Devon makes a pretty statue. 9:12:36 PM Devon: It smells. And it's made of rats. 9:16:42 PM Evan: Evan would go to mosque, and once again, sleep away from his normal haven with Madison. 9:16:58 PM doom: Alright. Some time after sunset, the pack has convened in the Caliphate. I'm not going to DM fiat Evan hauling the magic crap into the club with him, but my keen DM senses tell me he probably did. Teague and Carlotta are there, of course. 9:17:11 PM Evan: Naturally. 9:17:38 PM Devon: Devon arrives as early as possible, as silent and useless as ever. He offers Teague and Carlotta polite nods and a brief smile. 9:17:52 PM Evan: Evan would arrive with Carlotta, oddly. 9:19:23 PM Nasty Nate: Nate, as usual, simply appears in the back room so as not to arise suspiscion/scare the humans when he arrives. 9:19:59 PM Mahdi: Mahdi will mummy-proof the Caliphate. 9:20:18 PM doom: Teague's pressing his face into a table, as disheveled and miserable as ever. Carlotta is is carrying some very old books with her, but remains quiet. Two coal-black men arrive with the young sorceress - Anya - who, a few days ago, desperately did her best to salvage a conversation her sire did his best to squat over and shit on. 9:22:08 PM Evan: Evan's got his messanger bag, and the staff wrapped in what looks like a mumu. He keeps leaning over to whisper at Carlotta. 9:22:32 PM Madison: Madison arrives in a timely manner, preceeded be the clacking of impractical shoes. 9:23:06 PM Nasty Nate: Nate glances in her direction and rolls his eyes. 9:24:09 PM Evan: Evan glances in her direction, and lifts his beer to her. The gesture seems jovial enough, but he maintains his usual deadpan expression while doing it. 9:25:37 PM doom: Carlotta quietly takes the staff from Evan, giving him a quiet laugh. She sets it down on a nearby table, along with her own books. 9:26:10 PM Evan: Evan smirks at her reaction to whatever it was he just whispered to her. 9:26:59 PM Nasty Nate: Nate puts one of the bonepicks he got from Devon in his mouth and chews, watching the rest of them. 9:27:44 PM Madison: Madison removes a handgun from her purse, dangling it for a moment by the handle before putting it down near Carlotta's things. "I forgot to give that back. Good to see everyone's here." 9:28:46 PM Evan: "Here is where the party is, buttercup." 9:28:50 PM Mahdi: Mahdi has been researching the woman they met. 9:29:32 PM Mahdi: e.g. google searches on his ipad 9:29:52 PM doom: Carlotta shrugs, still laughing somewhat. Teague fails to move, at all. Anya and the two ebony-skinned men pull up seats... Anya seems very, very nervous. The two men are like night and day, really - one is dressed in a galabiyyah, keffiyeh and torqued turban, while the other is wearing a woolen vest and slacks, with shoulder-holsters stowing a small collection of knives. One might presume them Assamites. 9:32:01 PM Nasty Nate: Nate eyes the two men, folding his arms, continuing to chew on his bonepick. 9:32:56 PM Evan: Evan would carefully sit down, looking as though his abdomen is still pained from the whole...vampiric knife through the gut incident. 9:33:32 PM Mahdi: Mahdi looks over at the two men and nods his head. "Welcome to the Caliphate." He puts his ipad down on his knee and motions for them to sit at any of the uncomfortable yet stylish chairs scattered about the room. "What can we do for you?" 9:39:36 PM Madison: Madison take a chair and drags it close to Evan. The rubber feet of the chair scraping across the floor produces an irritating sound. She turns it, opting to sit in the chair backwards with her chin resting on the back. She attempts to give Evan a comforting smile. 9:41:10 PM Evan: Evan looks at her, and smiles. 9:41:33 PM Nasty Nate: Nate nearly chokes to death from all the lovey-doveyness. 9:41:43 PM doom: The two men silently flank Anya. They look at each other for a moment, then at Mahdi. The more... traditional Islamic fellow has a constant, stern glare; the other seems slightly amused. 9:43:05 PM doom: Anya, after a few awkward minutes, manages to work out what she's been trying to say. "So... my sire will, hmm... likely not be awakening for perhaps a century. Did you find a serpent temple?" 9:43:24 PM Evan: Evan's phone makes a sound, and he pulls it out of his pocket, giving it a cursory glance. 9:43:30 PM Mahdi: "As-Salamu Alaykum," Mahdi says specifically to the disenchanted one. 9:43:58 PM doom: He inclines his head politely. 9:44:11 PM Mahdi: "We did," Mahdi nods his head at Anya and casually gestures towards Evan and Madison. "They have the materials of interest, I believe." 9:45:11 PM doom: Anya leans forward, clapping her little hands in excitement. She turns up her mouldering gown's sleeves and rubs her palms together. "So, do tell! What did you find? What did you see?" 9:45:26 PM Evan: Evan smiles, whether at his phone or at being indicated, it's hard to say. He carefully removes his messenger bag and sets it on the table. 9:45:47 PM Nasty Nate: "Kine here stabbed himself." Nate gestures to Evan with a grin. 9:46:10 PM Evan: Evan's smile is still fixed while he looks to Nate. 9:46:52 PM Madison: "That isn't how it happened." Madison interjects. "The knife reacts to blood somehow. I think." 9:47:25 PM Devon: "A wizard did it." Devon offers. 9:47:32 PM Evan: Evan shrugs his shoulders, still smiling. 9:47:34 PM Nasty Nate: Nate makes a jerk-off motion with his hand, continuing to grin, but otherwise says nothing else. 9:48:14 PM Evan: Evan looks to Anya and her associates, "We were met there by a strange woman. What we saw there was largely unimportant by comparison." 9:48:56 PM doom: Anya tucks her hair behind her ears, brow creasing thoughtfully. "A Setite? Did you kill her?" 9:49:28 PM Evan: "No...not a setite..." 9:49:37 PM Evan: Evan has the tone that says GUESS AGAIN. 9:49:50 PM doom: Anya seems to be waiting for a corrective statement. 9:50:17 PM Nasty Nate: "She wanted us to burn the stuff we found. We gave her a fuck you and high-tailed it." 9:50:29 PM Evan: Evan waits for the others to chime in, if she's unable to try try again. 9:51:01 PM Madison: Madison points to Nate and nods. "That actually is what happened that time." 9:51:22 PM Mahdi: Mahdi shakes his head at Anya. "Not a kindred at all, really." He picks up his iphone and scrolls to find a particular text. "She is a lieutenant of Horus, a weather mage of sorts that can create permanently charmed artifacts." He looks pleased and taps out a text before looking up. 9:53:31 PM doom: Anya seems momentarily confused. "Horus?..." The Assamite in vest and slacks leans over to her, murmuring something, to which she nods. "I see. You mentioned a staff?" 9:54:06 PM Evan: Evan rests his hand over his stomach, cradling the injury maybe. He places a hand on the mumu-wrapped staff, "Yes. I took it from her." 9:55:34 PM doom: Anya nods, and holds out her little hands. "May I see it?" 9:55:56 PM Evan: "...Yes..." 9:56:39 PM Evan: Evan smiles, and picks up the staff. He stands carefully, and takes it over to her. 9:57:05 PM Evan: He edges past the Assamite in a vest, leaving little room for personal space. 9:57:52 PM Madison: "Do we still have that knife? It all happened so fast I forgot to keep track of what we took." 9:57:52 PM doom: She unwraps the staff, studying it carefully. "This is a penis. Who would make this?" 9:58:06 PM Evan: He rolls it out of the mumu and onto the table, where it lands in front of Anya. Evan shakes his head at Madison. 9:58:37 PM Evan: "I had the knife's er...holder, but I gave it to the woman while I was buying time for us to escape." 9:59:29 PM Nasty Nate: "Yeah I still dunno why she suddenly started convulsing." 9:59:39 PM Nasty Nate: "Mind sharing with the class, Kine?" 9:59:54 PM Madison: Madison tilts her head and stares at the unwrapped staff with sudden interest. 10:00:42 PM Evan: Evan continues to look down at Anya for a moment, uncomfortably close to the vest guy's face with that crotch. "Nate, you know if you're unable to make the D sound, I might recommend you have Devon do something about your teeth." 10:01:22 PM doom: Anya continues studying the artifact, reading over the papyri wrapped about it. The guy in the vest leans back in his chair, looking up at Evan. "Do you mind?" 10:02:55 PM doom: Carlotta pushes the old books she brought across the table she set them on, toward Anya and the men. "These are from a Setite-sponsored merchant vessel I sank some time ago. I thought they might be useful." 10:03:49 PM Evan: "Hmm, what? Oh, right. The other artifacts." 10:04:43 PM Evan: Evan slides out of the way between the two, around the guy's chair. He collects his bag and brings it back, sliding past the other guy this time. Other guy gets the ass. 10:05:24 PM Evan: The books from the bag get dropped down in front of Anya. Along with the amulets in their box, and the other odds and ends Evan found while in the Setite guy's closet. 10:07:39 PM doom: Anya looks over the various effects, and nods cheerily. "Excellent. This will all give me some understanding of their magics. Have you found anything on the Tremere?" 10:08:10 PM Nasty Nate: "Yeup." 10:08:35 PM Nasty Nate: Nate continues chewing on his bonepick. 10:09:06 PM Evan: Evan edges away from the outsiders, and rejoins Madison and Carlotta. He winces slightly as he retakes his chair. 10:09:33 PM Madison: "Anybody else wonder why she was even there though? Did she know we were there or was it all just an unfortunate coincidence?" 10:10:41 PM doom: Teague lifts his head suddenly. "The enemy of my enemy is often still my enemy. She found their hole and sought to clean them out; we were just bloodsuckers of a different kind, to her." 10:11:53 PM Devon: "I have a hard time thinking of encounters like this that don't prove meaningful. Coincidence?" Devon doesn't finish. 10:11:58 PM Madison: "The same night and everything though? I dunno..." 10:12:37 PM Evan: "Maybe she follows Mahdi's tweets." 10:12:49 PM Nasty Nate: "Not to mention it was super quiet in there. Not a snake in sight." 10:13:21 PM Evan: "Always the snake you don't see, isn't that the saying?" 10:14:00 PM Nasty Nate: Nate shrugs. "Anyway. 'Bout those Tremere. I got some names of some major players.. /and/.. a possible location." 10:14:29 PM doom: Anya nods at Nate. The two dark men look at him firmly; the one in the vest speaks. "Go on." 10:14:40 PM Mahdi: "I only had the one lead to the place, no real mention of what we'd find or see. That's the nature of these things," Mahdi mouths to Dr. Kinde <>. 10:14:48 PM Madison: Madison drags her chair to face Nate better. Was that necessary? 10:16:26 PM Evan: Evan smiles at Mahdi. 10:18:29 PM Nasty Nate: "There's a place called 'Lot 14' used by this one wizard cunt named Hyacinth.. Hymen.. something like that. Anyway, what I've been able to gather is that's it's some kind of storage room. Seems to be a favorite hangout spot for Hymen.. My guess'd be she's researching something but I haven't been able to check it out myself. No one's been able to trace her path... yet." 10:19:58 PM Evan: Evan looks at Nate skeptically. 10:20:37 PM doom: Carlotta also looks at Nate skeptically. "Hymen?" 10:20:38 PM Evan: "That's it?" 10:20:47 PM Mahdi: Mahdi leans forward and whisper-points at Nate while looking at Evan. "This is what he actually believes." 10:21:11 PM Nasty Nate: "Yeah that's it. You got a better lead, asshole? No? Then fuck off." 10:21:26 PM Evan: Evan snorts a slight laugh, and puts a hand to his stomach. He tsks at Mahdi. 10:22:10 PM Evan: "I bet I could track her down, better than your shitstain level of skill attempt. You don't even remember her name?" 10:22:14 PM Nasty Nate: Nate snaps his fingers. "Hyapatia. That's her name." 10:22:17 PM Mahdi: "No, no, by all means. Let's find the Hyacinth Hymen in the parking lot. Did you find this lead on Craigslist again?" 10:22:56 PM Evan: "Isn't that the name of a porn star? You're making this up." 10:23:04 PM doom: Anya suddenly claps. "Hyapatia, I know. She and I have ... we fought. She frequents Lot 14? Take me there." 10:23:24 PM Nasty Nate: Nate gestures to Anya. "See? Go fuck yourself, Kine." 10:25:19 PM Nasty Nate: "All right yeah sure. Field trip." 10:25:56 PM Devon: Devon clasps his hands together in acknowledgement. 10:25:58 PM Evan: Evan drinks the rest of his beer, and collects his bag, "Sure, fine." 10:27:40 PM doom: Anya rounds up the staff and amulets, and passes the scrolls and books to the two men. "Put these in the car? Are you coming?" The one in the robe spits, then shakes his head and leaves. The man in the vest nods, and gestures to Nate. "You lead." 10:28:06 PM Evan: Evan rolls his eyes as the one spits and leaves, "Typical." 10:28:17 PM Nasty Nate: Nate remarks to the man in the vest. "Pfft. Muslims. Eh?" He grins. 10:28:32 PM Evan: Evan looks at Nate like he's retarded. 10:29:15 PM Devon: Devon eyes Nate for a moment then shrugs. He looks prepared to leave. 10:29:20 PM Nasty Nate: Nate doesn't wait for a response before heading outside to whatever vehicles they've likely got parked outside. He makes sure to make everyone else see him as an average Egyptian male. 10:29:27 PM Madison: Madison stands up and clacks her way out to the parking lot. 10:29:48 PM doom: The man in the vest also looks at Nate like he is retarded. 10:29:53 PM Evan: Evan follows Madison out, "Did you bring your car?" 10:30:36 PM Madison: "Sure did. You coming with?" 10:30:57 PM Mahdi: "Yes, I am. I'll take the queen seat." Mahdi looks up from his phone, following the siblings. 10:31:24 PM Devon: Devon gets in the VAN because that's all he's worth. 10:31:51 PM Nasty Nate: Nate gets into Devon's van because fuck riding with the Kindes with Madison at the wheel. 10:32:18 PM doom: Teague piles in Devon's van. It's also all he's worth. Carlotta looks at the two cars, then nods at Anya. "I will ride with you." 10:32:21 PM Evan: Evan nods, glancing at Mahdi. 10:32:44 PM Evan: (Is Doggheim in the back seat?) 10:33:30 PM Devon: Devon understands that pirates are too good for them. Devon preps to leave, looking at Teague. He speaks softly. "What do you know about Anya? I am curious." 10:33:31 PM Madison: "Your Highness." Madison opens the door for Mahdi and bows in an exaggerated fashion. The backseats have been removed but Doggheim is nowhere to be seen this time. 10:34:10 PM Mahdi: "Why thank you," Mahdi sits in the car awkwardly and buckles himself in quickly. 10:34:49 PM Evan: Evan just stares at the missing back seat for a second. 10:35:01 PM Madison: "You can lay down!" Madison offers. 10:35:31 PM Evan: Evan closes his eyes, shakes his head, and goes to Devon's van instead. 10:36:25 PM Madison: Madison huffs and gets into the driver's seat. "Some people." She starts the car, the Knight Rider theme starts playing. 10:37:50 PM Evan: Evan would, unless barred, go sit in the fucking van. 10:37:50 PM doom: With Nate's guidance, the procession drives through Cairo's free district to a series of warehouses, eventually leading to one smallish storage room, unmarked and nondescript. This is Lot 14. 10:37:52 PM Nasty Nate: Nate overhearing the Night Rider theme says, "I... kinda wanna ride in that car now." 10:38:19 PM Evan: "Yeah well, you can sit on the floorboards if you're that keen on it." 10:38:25 PM Nasty Nate: "Nah." 10:39:33 PM | Edited 10:39:59 PM Nasty Nate: On the way, Nate makes smalltalk with Devon while directing him, which is likely one-sided. He also makes fun of everyone else in the pack, including those in present company. Observational comedy. It's a wonder he was not more famous. 10:40:30 PM Evan: Evan is checking his email on his phone, and gives no fucks. 10:42:08 PM Evan: Evan keeps on breathing, heart beating, and otherwise annoying the fuck out of Nate with his life-like condition. 10:42:55 PM doom: Lot 14 is secured with simple padlocks. Anya's car - a shitty local taxi - releases its passengers like a rhinoceros giving birth. The man in the vest looks the locks over, then nods to Anya and the pack. "These are complex. I don't think I can pick these. Any of you locksmiths?" 10:43:08 PM Evan: "Let me see it." 10:43:27 PM Evan: Evan walks over, bold as you please, and tries the lock. 10:43:59 PM Devon: Devon gets out to watch Evan work! He seemed amused by Nate's smalltalk on the way. 10:44:34 PM Nasty Nate: Nate watches Evan, ready to try his hand at the lock if Evan fails. 10:45:36 PM doom: The Assamite corresponds with Evan, describing what he can assay of the lock and generally doing his best to assist. Teamwork! Nate could always get the lock on the other side of the garage-style door, while they work on that one. Lazy asshole. 10:46:07 PM Evan: Evan seems mildly put out by having someone talk his ear off. 10:46:28 PM Nasty Nate: Nate shakes his head and goes to do this, disappearing into the shadows while he's at it. 10:47:14 PM Madison: Madison changes into a pair of sneakers and joins the pack. 10:49:09 PM doom: Locks popped. Anya studies the asphalt before the door, tsking, and doing some generally weird and gross magicky shit - powdered blood of some animal, shavings of bone and copper, et cetera. Angelic script flares into brightly-lit existence all about the door, before burning out and blowing away as little more than ash. Anya steps back for a moment, wiping her hands clean on her gown. "It should be safe to open now." 10:50:39 PM Evan: Evan stands back, rubbing his hand across his jaw, "So open it. What are we, your bellhops?" 10:52:50 PM Nasty Nate: Nate rolls his eyes and lifts the door effortlessly. 10:53:49 PM doom: Anya looks at Evan, confused. The twiggish girl seems barely able to carry that heavy gown she's wearing, much less open a door. The Assamite reached to open it, also rolling his eyes, but recoiled when Nate pulled the door upward as if ugly might be contagious. The interior of Lot 14 might remind someone who enjoys American films of the end of Raiders of the Lost Ark. Wooden crates line the room in a sort of maze of metal shelving, though most of these crates are not sealed but open with their resident artifacts on display, each artifact having a sheet with a long list of notes adjacent to it. 10:55:43 PM doom: Sitting in roughly the centre of the warehouse floor, amidst a pile of packing hay and paper and a dissassembled wooden crate, is a glossy black statue with red eyes. It is in no way pleasant to look at; in fact, even having it in your peripheral vision makes your skin crawl, like your spine wants to pull itself from your body and slither away. http://images.vinylpulse.com/vp_pics/from_windows_live_writer/ed828774f17c_CEBC/LOT14_3.jpg 10:55:54 PM Evan: Evan leans on Carlotta, the effort of bending to pick the lock was taxing. 10:56:12 PM Evan: "...the fuck is that?" 10:56:36 PM Nasty Nate: "Looks like.. Rush Limbaugh's head on a pig." 10:56:56 PM Evan: "Yeah..." 10:56:59 PM doom: Anya produes a gnarled wooden twig wrapped in gold filament from one of her sleeves, holding it parallel to the floor. "It's definitely magical. Most everything else in here isn't - but that thing, whatever it is... I don't like it." 10:57:30 PM Devon: Devon's skin literally /ripples/ when he sees the statue. That's one really fucked up way to display discomfort. Or the most overwrought shudder ever. 10:58:38 PM Evan: "Yeah, I don't think -anyone- likes it. 10:58:56 PM Nasty Nate: "I dunno I-...No. No." 10:59:05 PM Mahdi: Mahdi looks up from his phone and blinks at the statue. "That's off-putting." 10:59:24 PM doom: Teague approaches the statue. "It certainly is. Hello, darling. What in hell are you?" 10:59:56 PM Evan: Evan just watches Teague, still leaning with his elbow on short Carlotta's shoulder. 11:01:18 PM doom: Carlotta stares at the manpig, mesmerised. The Assamite is also looking at it. "I.. can't look away. Its ugliness is captivating." 11:01:45 PM Evan: Evan looks at Nate, "Yeah, I know what you mean." 11:01:58 PM Nasty Nate: Nate grins and gives Evan the finger. 11:02:21 PM Evan: Evan slowly smiles at Nate. 11:03:02 PM Nasty Nate: Nate turns back to the statue and taps his chin, taking another toothpick into his teeth. "So. What, this is what Hymen's been coming here for maybe?" 11:03:53 PM doom: Anya paces around the warehouse, holding that little twig before herself. "Maybe. Not sure - there's another potent source of magic here. Trying to find it. It feels smallish, like the size of someone's head." 11:09:43 PM | Edited 11:11:08 PM Mahdi: Mahdi holds his phone up for a second, looking at a reflection. He then turns around and walks over to an oddly dark alabaster urn with a silver-worked hinge and lid. "This is a strangely expensive piece for a swap-meet sort of place like this." 11:10:13 PM Nasty Nate: Nate wanders around, taking note of all the artifacts. 11:10:16 PM Madison: Madison rushes forward and attempts to seize the creepy little black statue 11:10:49 PM Devon: Devon seems disquieted by this action and tries to follow her and maybe stop her? 11:11:23 PM doom: Devon's a big guy, if he caught hold of Madison he could stop her easily. 11:11:52 PM Evan: Evan seems shocked that Madison would run toward that thing. 11:12:25 PM Madison: Madison is stopped mid-rush, her hands still outstretched to the pigman statue. "Nooo..." 11:13:00 PM Nasty Nate: Nate walks over, "The fuck's her problem?" 11:13:21 PM Evan: "Maddie, what the hell?" 11:13:45 PM Madison: There's definitely something off in her expression. 11:14:03 PM Nasty Nate: Looks over at Evan with a grin. "Want me to slap her?" 11:14:05 PM Devon: Devon restrains her. "That does not seem like a good idea." He sounds kind of soothing. Or he's failing at soothing. With a question mark? 11:14:13 PM doom: Anya scuttles over to Mahdi, looking at the urn. "This is it, the other magical thing." As Madison rushes the... the pig, and is seized, Teague turns to face her, then looks up at it. "I think there's something in there." 11:14:43 PM Evan: Evan steps forward, brushing Nate aside. He looks at Madison critically, looking for signs that she's high or something. 11:15:20 PM Madison: Madison struggles fruitlessly against Devon. "I just need to see it. To touch it." 11:15:22 PM Nasty Nate: Nate grins and trololol saunters in the direction of the urn, inspecting it with the others. 11:15:37 PM Mahdi: Mahdi appears to be trying to open it. 11:15:47 PM Evan: Evan snaps his fingers in front of her face, looking for a reaction. 11:15:57 PM Nasty Nate: "You sure it's a good idea to open it?" 11:16:15 PM Evan: Or rather, gauging the time it takes her to react to something other than bearmanpig. 11:16:38 PM Mahdi: "There could be gold inside," he squints and tries to weigh it in his hands. 11:17:00 PM | Edited 11:17:08 PM Mahdi: "I think it will open." 11:17:20 PM Evan: Evan mutters something under his breath, then asks, "Devon, you think you can take her just outside and out of sight of her er...obsession?" 11:17:32 PM Nasty Nate: "There could also be..." Nate trails off, then shrugs. "Fuck it, open it." 11:17:54 PM doom: Anya... doesn't stop Mahdi from opening that urn, despite being right there. It's almost as if she's surprised that he'd even try; its lid flies open and an un-light bursts out, a radiant sort of darkness that quickly fills the room, blotting out the light until all is black. 11:18:13 PM Nasty Nate: "Oh shit." 11:18:21 PM Devon: Devon says serenely, "That is not good." 11:18:35 PM doom: In the darkness, Madison shifts in Devon's grasp, and lays her hand on something cold and smooth. In that instant, she feels a sudden pulse, like the beating of a heart. 11:18:39 PM Madison: Madison gives Evan an irritated look as he snaps his fingers. She seems to forget all about manpig and Evan when that urn is opened. "Uuuuh..." 11:18:52 PM Mahdi: "Buddy system," Mahdi reaches out and grabs two hands. 11:19:16 PM Evan: Evan wraps his arms around where Madison was, intending to drag her out. He may just end up hugging onto Devon. 11:19:17 PM Devon: Devon struggles pull her away when he feels his grip getting weird-like. 11:20:48 PM Madison: Madison squeezes at the object, trying to get a better sense of it's shape. 11:21:57 PM Nasty Nate: "Anyone got a flashlight?" 11:22:12 PM doom: It feels a bit like a human shoulder. Carlotta responds to Nate. "I just turned mine on. Nothing." 11:22:25 PM Mahdi: "My phone is on but I can't tweet or anything." 11:22:56 PM Nasty Nate: "You can't tweet?! Oh no!" 11:23:36 PM Madison: Lost in the darkness, Madison continues to feel about on whatever she's got her hands on. "What is this?" She calls out, hoping one of her packmates will speak out. 11:24:10 PM doom: There is a loud, mechanical rattling sound, then several slamming sounds, as if slatted metal doors are slamming down in sequence. A cold gust bursts through the pack, chilling even to their undead flesh, leaving a tingling sensation across their exposed skin. After a moment, there is a curious scent of ozone, and a low, constant hum initiates, then steadily increases in volume. 11:24:11 PM Nasty Nate: "It's a dick." 11:24:59 PM Evan: Evan would just head out in the direction he thinks he came in, holding onto what he thinks is Madison. 11:25:06 PM doom: Anya's girlish voice calls out. "A what?" 11:25:37 PM Nasty Nate: "Nevermind, what the fuck's goin on, what's that sound? And that smell?" 11:26:36 PM Evan: In dragging whatever he's holding onto out, Evan would bust his stitches. His breathing comes in short gasps, and his heart drums along with the effort. 11:26:58 PM Mahdi: "Allow me to answer your questions, I think I know. It's dark. It was the sound of a girl, likely Anya. It's you. Next?" 11:27:16 PM Nasty Nate: "Fair enough." 11:27:59 PM doom: Evan ends up walking into something of a median temperature and coarse, grainy texture that topples over when bumped. There's a crash and clatter. 11:29:03 PM doom: That hum comes to a sudden stop. A man's voice, curiously familiar, speaks. "I said you can open your eyes now. Why are you all stumbling around like this?" 11:29:14 PM Madison: Madison tries to pull at whatever she's got a grip on. 11:29:30 PM Evan: Evan swears loudly, "FUCK." 11:29:56 PM Evan: Evan opens his eyes? His day already fucking sucks. 11:30:14 PM Madison: Madison searches about(As the darkness clears?). 11:30:43 PM doom: The darkness... doesn't actually clear. It seems you had all been squeezing your eyes shut? You don't remember closing them. 11:31:14 PM Devon: Devon opens his to try and look around 11:31:41 PM Madison: Madison opens her eyes. It seems she's on the floor or something now. 11:31:55 PM Nasty Nate: Nate opens his eyes and.. yes, looks around. 11:34:32 PM doom: On opening your eyes you find yourself in a white-tiled room, with two steel doors - one leading to some kind of hallway, and one leading to a downward set of stairs. There is an array of computers on a long table against one wall, and central in the room is a padded, comfortable-looking bench ringing a bubbling fountain. Madison is holding onto someone's shoulder. A familiar-looking face, actually: http://www.lovebollywood.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/rajinikanth.jpg There's a stake driven into his sternum, and he is propped against the fountain with a note in his lap. Several human-shaped piles of ash are elsewhere in the room; the lot of you look and - somehow - feel as though you've been in a fight. 11:35:01 PM doom: Nate's never looked better, incidentally.. he could pass as human in a heartbeat. 11:35:06 PM Evan: (Evan already felt like that) 11:35:35 PM Nasty Nate: "What. The fuck." Nate looks at his hands, then grabs for Mahdi's phone. 11:35:54 PM doom: Evan's spattered in someone else's blood. For all the piles of ash, and the blood on the lot of you - the room itself is pretty clean. 11:36:02 PM Mahdi: "What, what, what are you doing," Mahdi tries to get his phone back. 11:36:21 PM Nasty Nate: Nate takes a picture of himself and looks at it. 11:36:33 PM Devon: Devon looks at Nate, slackjawed. He'd been told that was impossible, afterall. 11:36:40 PM Evan: Evan looks disgustedly at himself, trying to figure out what he was holding onto in the dark room 11:36:50 PM Mahdi: "Don't break my phone, man," he grumbles. 11:36:59 PM Nasty Nate: "Shut up, don't worry." 11:37:10 PM doom: Evan had knocked over a computer, apparently. It certainly didn't feel or sound like one. 11:37:47 PM | Edited 11:37:53 PM Nasty Nate: Nate stares at the photo of himself for a really long time. It's kind of creepy and pathetic. 11:38:12 PM Mahdi: "So what am I looking at here," Mahdi looks at the picture. 11:38:23 PM Nasty Nate: "Me." 11:38:48 PM doom: Evan seems to have gained a lot of muscle mass, also. Rather than looking the frail AIDS patient that he customarily has, he seems the picture of health. 11:38:57 PM Evan: Evan looks around, to see whether everyone is there, and to see who the fuck was telling them to open their eyes. Was it Aniruddha? 11:39:21 PM Nasty Nate: Nate eventually hands Mahdi back his phone and looks at the rest of them. 11:39:32 PM Evan: Evan, in life, was a very muscular and fit man. The decline of his illness took that away from him before, but now he's quite built. 11:39:37 PM Mahdi: "Well look at you, Dr. Kinde," Mahdi gestures towards him. "Looking positively fleshy." 11:39:57 PM doom: Devon, in contrast to Evan, is slimmer and subtly different. You can sort of tell it's the same fellow, but.. like he'd lost weight for an acting role, or something. It's strange. 11:40:09 PM | Edited 11:40:19 PM Nasty Nate: "We /all/ look different." 11:40:37 PM Mahdi: "WHAT" Mahdi grabs his phone and takes several dozen pictures of himself from every angle before reviewing it. 11:40:41 PM Devon: Devon slowly feels himself, looking more and more horrified. It might be the most expression they've ever seen on his face, which, coincidentally seems alot more expressive to boot. 11:41:06 PM doom: Carlotta's eyepatch has a slow trickle of blood oozing from below it; her shadow, though, is that of a normal human. Teague looks more or less the same, though cleanly shorn. Mahdi and Madison also look more or less the same. They're wearing different clothes than they recall arriving in, however. 11:41:14 PM Evan: Evan looks at Carlotta pointedly. 11:41:47 PM Madison: Madison gets over her initial shock and tries to read the note. 11:42:04 PM Devon: Devon's kit is noticeably smaller as well! He seems concerned with locating his bag, and nothing else. 11:42:27 PM Evan: He walks over to her and tries to inspect her eyepatch, reassuring her simply with the 'he needs to be sure she's alright' angle. 11:42:37 PM Nasty Nate: "So this is some kind of magical bull shit right. An illusion?" 11:43:14 PM Nasty Nate: Nate looks around for Anya and her goon. 11:44:13 PM doom: The note's in plain English. It reads, in Times New Roman, centrally located on the page in 12-point font "All problems, solved." Lifting Carlotta's eyepatch, after she stops batting his hand away, reveals not the smooth healed-over-bone that she had before, but that her eye had apparently been bitten out, by something with long fangs, and that it's some sort of persistent, accursed injury. 11:44:23 PM doom: Anya and the Assamite are nowhere to be found. 11:45:31 PM Evan: Evan would cover the injury again, and shake his head. He indicates staked Aniruddha, "What the hell is with him?" 11:45:35 PM Madison: Madison reads the note out loud. "All problems, solved? What does that mean? What the fuck just happened?" 11:46:03 PM Nasty Nate: "Amen." Nate searches for cigarettes. And a lighter. 11:46:13 PM Nasty Nate: In his jacket, that is. 11:46:49 PM doom: Teague shrugs. "Maybe it's a calling card of some sort. To say who did all this. ...Which, it would seem, we did." 11:47:01 PM Devon: Devon stands up. "What the fuck is going on?" 11:47:19 PM Nasty Nate: "I don't remember doing any of this. I also /keenly/ remember looking like a horrible monster." 11:47:20 PM Evan: Evan looks at Madison, clearly at a loss. He looks closer to her in age, more like he did when he was fresh back from the war and living in New York. 11:47:23 PM doom: Carlotta nods at Madison and Devon. "'What the fuck' indeed?" 11:48:10 PM Nasty Nate: Nate is still searching his jacket for cigs as he walks over to wear Madison is with the note. 11:48:13 PM Evan: Evan searches through his own pockets, looking for some clues. "Someone pull the stake out of that gas bag, will you?" 11:48:49 PM Madison: Madison looks around at her packmates and back to the note. She seems ready to tear the note to pieces. 11:49:01 PM doom: Since I failed to mention specifically, there are nine piles of ash. 11:49:32 PM Nasty Nate: Nate eyes Madison before looking towards the piles of ash. 11:51:01 PM Evan: Evan pulls out his wallet, his phone, and starts thoroughly looking through any information stored on that. He looks a little shocked at first, and shows his phone to Carlotta. 11:52:02 PM doom: Carlotta furrows her one eyebrow, producing her phone and checking over it. She shows her phone to Evan. 11:52:04 PM Madison: Madison tosses the note aside instead. She searches through her purse, taking inventory of her possessions. 11:52:29 PM Nasty Nate: Nate does the same, going through the pockets of his jacket. 11:52:39 PM Evan: Evan would blink several times at Carlotta. 11:52:42 PM Nasty Nate: Though he did already sort of when he was looking for a smoke. 11:53:41 PM Evan: "Alright, ah, let's go to the Caliphate maybe and take inventory of ourselves?" 11:53:48 PM doom: Teague turns out his pockets, producing various drug paraphernalia and a hip flask of whisky. No walley, but a ring of antique keys. "Leave it to the writer not to write himself notes or anything." Carlotta looks oddly at Evan for a moment, then at the rest of the pack. "We should... Yes. We should do that." 11:54:03 PM Evan: Evan pockets his phone, and moves over to Aniruddha 11:54:04 PM Mahdi: "I think that's a wise idea," Mahdi nods and heads out. "I hope the cars improved." 11:54:38 PM Evan: He pulls the stake out of the fucker, but keeps a hold on it. No fucking funny business, crazy man. 11:54:49 PM Nasty Nate: Nate shrugs and follows Mahdi out. 11:55:04 PM Devon: Devon searches desperately for his own phone or his bone possessions. 11:55:52 PM doom: Aniruddha gasps, flailing briefly. He stares up at Evan, mouth working silently for a moment before he manages to blurt out, "What more do you want from me?! You've killed the rest of us!" 11:56:07 PM Madison: Madison follows, checking her shoes as she does. She urges Devon out with a shake of the shoulder. 11:56:31 PM Evan: "What?" 11:57:07 PM Evan: "Explain what just happened, or I stake you again and leave you out for the sun." 11:57:35 PM Devon: Devon looks at her. "I can't find any of my things. What the hell happened?" His dismay hasn't faded as he's lead out. 11:58:35 PM doom: Aniruddha looks both confused and completely panicked. "You... you seven burst in here and killed my children, and drove a stake through my heart? P-please don't kill me, I'll consult the prince before I sire anyone else, I swear it!" 11:58:36 PM Madison: Madison stops to look at Evan and Aniruddha. She listens in. 11:58:55 PM doom: Mahdi's portfolio is in good shape, incidentally. 11:59:27 PM Devon: He also listens. He's still checking whatever pockets he has left. 11:59:52 PM Evan: Evan stakes Aniruddha again, and effortlessly lifts the guy over his shoulder, heading out with him. "Where's the car?" 12:00:26 AM Devon: Devon looks at Evan, bewildered. 12:00:43 AM doom: Alright, gonna call it there for tonight. 12:00:46 AM Evan: Evan looks at Devon, "Well?" 12:00:47 AM Mahdi: Mahdi looks relieved and heads towards the cars. 12:00:57 AM Madison: "I think...God I hope we're still parked outside." Category:Game session Category:Log Category:June Category:2011 Category:Skype